


缄默

by Yinyu



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, happy ending sort of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyu/pseuds/Yinyu
Summary: 他们最后都没有再说什么。





	缄默

主教大人和他的音乐家吵架了。  
这个消息实在太平常了，就算是萨尔兹堡主教宫最碎嘴的厨娘都会对此不屑一顾，更别说是阿尔科伯爵了。但当他看到琴房厚重的双开门随着一声巨响狠狠关上时，这位久经风霜的伯爵意识到事情有点不妙了——主教竟然把自己和莫扎特关在了同一个房间里！  
阿尔科伯爵在门外进退两难，房内的年轻音乐家也陷入了困境。他看着身着黑衣的主教一步步逼近，他眉间的沟壑昭示着不容忽视的暴怒，而自己背后就是琴凳，退无可退。于是莫扎特决定先声夺人，挺直脊背直面主教的怒火。“如果您无法欣赏我的音乐，就请允许我另谋出路！”  
“你怎么敢！”科罗雷多气得眼前发黑，刚要开口喊人来把莫扎特扔出去，门外就传来了阿尔科担忧的敲门声。这一下子把他从暴怒之中拽了出来。不，他来这里不是为了争吵的。于是科罗雷多出声示意伯爵退下，但音乐家仍然不依不饶：“您想要的不过是一只金丝雀，心甘情愿地呆在鸟笼里，可惜，那绝不可能是我！”  
是的，莫扎特绝不是乖顺的鸟雀，但科罗雷多要构筑的也绝不是一座牢笼。科罗雷多感觉有一团火在脑袋里燃烧，仿佛下一秒就要把引以为傲的理智烧个精光。他的音乐家总有能力做到这一点。维也纳！巴黎！难道他就不明白那些地方只会把他吃得连骨头都不剩吗？在萨尔兹堡他难道就不能尽情创作了吗？那些魔法般的音乐就不能从他的主教宫传向凡尔赛与舍恩布龙吗？理想，自由，公平。科罗雷多明白这些高尚的字眼，但从来不清楚为什么莫扎特对它们如此热衷。它们在他眼里到底代表着什么？对此，他似乎有了一些头绪，但那念头常常转瞬即逝，而且显得荒谬甚至恐怖，让他不敢深思。  
啊，万能的主，他这辈子只犯一次错就够了。  
“我仰慕你的音乐，沃尔夫冈。”惊讶于这个始料未及的称呼，音乐家不由得瞪大了眼睛。然后他听见主教继续用低哑的嗓音说道：“我会让你去你想去的任何地方，只是……只是时机并未成熟。”莫扎特为前半句话而欣喜，但他也并未漏掉后半句的含糊其辞。他这是什么意思？什么时机？莫扎特察觉他们之间存在一道深渊，而他连填土的铲子都找不到。科罗雷多的表情晦暗莫名，但他很快隐去了这些，又恢复成了那个倨傲的主教。“请继续创作吧。”他转身离开的动作像是落荒而逃。莫扎特本能地上前拽住他，他盯着科罗雷多，满心恼火和沮丧，科罗雷多觉得他还是三岁小孩吗？“我不明白，您这是什么意思，什么叫——”  
“沃尔夫冈。”主教转过身来，恳求似的截住了他的话头。面对这前所未有的柔顺态度，莫扎特突然觉得自己什么也说不出来了。他知道科罗雷多想逃避这个话题，而他自己呢？他何尝不想就此结束它？不然他要如何解释另一个自己？  
于是他们都选择了妥协。  
主教摘下手套，干燥的皮肤触碰到了他的脸。莫扎特意识到接下来会发生什么，他不为所动，但也没有抗拒。  
当那双唇附上来的时候，他感觉那道深渊又拓宽了几寸。  
那来自万丈之下的寒风仿佛真切地吹在莫扎特身上，让他在温暖的室内都如坠冰窖。在莫名恐惧的驱使下，他缠上科罗雷多的脖颈，不管不顾地汲取他的热度，换来风暴一般的爱抚和亲吻。  
他们接吻，直到两个人都不得不气喘吁吁地停下。然后年长者迫使自己年轻的爱人面朝钢琴跪在琴凳上，莫扎特感觉手臂隐隐作痛。肯定被抓出淤青了。但他还没来得及抱怨就被肩颈处的疼痛直接激出了一声咒骂：“您是狗吗！”然而科罗雷多不为所动，他像是掠食动物一样肆意啃咬着音乐家的肩颈处。满足于那些痕迹和断续的喘息，他转而开始舔舐那块皮肤。红肿的部位既疼又痒，科罗雷多的呼吸近在咫尺。莫扎特想要挣扎，可他的双臂撑在钢琴上，使得他动弹不得。他感到难堪和毛骨悚然，这让他有些恼火，又有点害怕。但最要命的是，他竟然被这样的感觉深深吸引。  
那是欢愉的感觉。不同于流畅地演奏一首欢快的圆舞曲或是酣畅淋漓地写就一篇乐章，它不是无拘无束的快乐，而是被动接受的冲击。奇怪。他明明憎恨一切控制，然而科罗雷多抓在他肩头的手，压在他背上的身躯，这些无一不是约束甚至操控的象征，却让他兴奋得微微颤抖。  
固执的音乐家拧过身去，一手抓住主教的金色卷发，凶狠地攫取他的双唇，闭上眼睛妄图躲开那个小小的红色影子。  
他的天才叫嚣着自由和无休止的创作，可他呢，却只渴求爱和欲望。  
他就像将手伸向枝头禁果的亚当，上帝披着孩子的外壳严厉地向他警告，但他对那稚嫩的声音充耳不闻。  
莫扎特主动张开嘴，任由科罗雷多的舌头入侵口腔与自己的相互纠缠，让暧昧的水声充斥整个房间。而他手上则毫无章法地扯着对方衣服上的纽扣，直到科罗雷不得不多按住他的手，引导着他解下，而不是蹂躏那些可怜的镀银雕花小玩意儿。平常整齐的金发被抓乱，扣到下巴的黑色外衣被扯开，主教难得一见的凌乱带给莫扎特莫大的满足。然而下一秒他那阴险的爱人就把手滑进了他的衬衫，炙热的掌心沿着腰部往上，将白色的布料撩起，最终停在了胸前。那若即若离的触碰使他快乐地战栗，甚至想要——  
“快——希罗尼姆斯——”  
亚当选择咬下禁果，他选择沉溺于情欲，于是他们的命运就此注定。  
心脏骤然传来的尖锐疼痛让他脸色苍白，那个小恶魔在惩罚他了。莫扎特咬着牙，压在琴上的指尖发白。尖锐的抽气声出卖了他，随着一声担忧的呼唤，科罗雷多停下了挑弄的双手。该死。欲望和痛楚都让莫扎特不由得贴紧了背后温暖的身躯。令他庆幸的是，疼痛很快消失，使得他终于能够动手把主教的手按回它们应当在的地方。  
科罗雷多犹豫了一下。“冷静，如果你不舒服，可以叫我停下。”“去你的冷静，你的老二可还顶在我屁股上呢。”莫扎特翻了个白眼，肆无忌惮地摸到科罗雷多的皮带打开了搭扣。然后他听到主教调整了一下呼吸。  
“脱掉。”他贴在莫扎特耳边命令道，声音很平静，却让音乐家的心跳突然加速，手不受控制似的动了起来。  
衬衫被剥下来扔在地上，露出瘦削的肩背。两片突出的肩胛骨和下陷的脊柱线勾出浅浅的阴影，引诱着科罗雷多的手指去一点点填补那些凹陷。年轻光滑的皮肤从他掌下滑过，他能听见爱人的呼吸越来越急促。他在紧张，而且服从于他。这个认知让他更加硬得发痛， 于是他跪下伸手固定住那微微分开的双腿。  
指尖带着的湿润的东西，坚定不移地破开了他。疼痛让他瑟缩，然而一条舌头舔过他的大腿内侧，另一只手摸到他的阴茎开始缓慢温柔地捋弄。音乐家浑身发抖，不知道是因为迅速攀升的快感还是因为脑中的画面——主教双膝着地，舌头缓缓滑过苍白的皮肤，留下光泽的水痕。就算是这个时候，他脸上的表情也必定是认真而严肃的，仿佛面对的是尚待回复的信件，而不是年轻爱人为他打开的身体。平时拨弄小提琴弦的手指此时消失在他股间，握羽毛笔的手指圈在他的阴茎上，沾满前液——他呜咽一声（仅剩的尊严不允许他发出更多那种甜腻的声响），迎来更粗重的冲击。  
等到三根手指埋入体内，沃尔夫冈的呜咽声已经变成了近乎于哀求的呻吟，他向后抵住那些手指，情愿恬不知耻地换取快乐。然后他的主教终于肯施舍好意，在他陷入温暖的怀抱的同时，火热的柱体终于钉了进去。  
他终于被填满了，不仅是双腿之间，还是在更深层的地方。然而莫扎特清醒而痛苦地明白，现在使他胸膛温暖发胀的东西只是暂时的，他和希斯罗姆尼•科罗雷多之间永存的只有一道双方都没有勇气打破的高墙。  
他们俩都花了一点时间适应眼下的情形。沃尔夫冈听见科罗雷多缓慢的呼吸声，然后嵌在他身体里的也缓缓动了起来。也许是因为疼痛，也许是因为丧失了对身体的控制权，莫扎特感到一阵阵心慌。  
我想看到你，我想感受你。  
他腾出一只手胡乱向后摸去，卷曲柔软的发丝从手心划过，随即温暖宽厚的手掌满足了他的渴求。同时，柔软的唇印上了莫扎特的后颈。科罗雷多犹豫了一下，然后轻柔却郑重地把吻埋在莫扎特的后颈。上帝啊，请原谅你的仆人。他忏悔，我爱上了您遣下的天使。  
莫扎特看不见身后的情形，但他没有漏掉那个炙热虔诚的吻，还有主教漏出的忧伤的轻叹。迟钝如莫扎特也意识到主教今天展现出了过多的脆弱，他想告诉他不要叹息，但他的嗓子眼像是被什么东西堵住了一样。于是莫扎特只能攥紧了科罗雷多的手，顺从地向后靠去，嘴里发出亲昵的哼声，以期安抚一下恋人的情绪。显然，这样柔顺的举动让主教十分满意，并决定投桃报李。莫扎特感到身后进出的频率加快了，然而，每一下都重得仿佛要抚平他身体里的每一寸褶皱，每一下都深得仿佛要顶到他的咽喉。科罗雷多的吻随着身下的节奏缠绵地，缓慢地落在他的脖颈，肩上，背部。莫扎特明白，这是主教对他的回应。  
他也爱我。  
突然间涌来的情感转化成快感从莫扎特身体中心爆发，顺着他的血管奔涌到身体的各个角落，像电流一样刺激得他四肢麻痹，心脏疼痛。我要死了吗？莫扎特想，荒谬地对死亡感到快乐。然后，迎接一道炫目的白光。  
年轻音乐家在趴在琴键上颤抖，目光涣散。科罗雷多调整了一下呼吸，抽身而出。他帮莫扎特清理干净，然后把他安顿在躺椅上，接着，他抽出衣物里的手帕抹掉溅射在钢琴上的体液。他平稳地做着这些，仿佛没有刚刚结束一场激烈至极的性爱。最后，他在莫扎特身边坐下，后者已经睡得不省人事。五官放松的莫扎特不再是那只张牙舞爪的野猫了，此时的他显得稚嫩而无辜。科罗雷多无声地吻他的额头，他的鼻尖和嘴唇。  
他们都没有再说什么。  
科罗雷多可以就协奏到底是用管风琴还是钢琴与莫扎特大吵一架，也可以为熟睡的作曲家轻轻披上一件外套。但他从来不屑于将爱意诉诸口舌，也不敢问明白莫扎特口中“自由”的真正含义。对于这些东西，他们从来保持沉默。  
他们曾相信，缄口不言是唯一合理的选择，他们也相信，开诚布公的那天终会到来。  
直到那天，一封讣告被呈上主教的案头，宣告他们的缄默就此成为永恒。


End file.
